


ScenarioSins

by SeireiteiSins



Category: Bleach
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:21:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 10,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24593707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeireiteiSins/pseuds/SeireiteiSins
Summary: Just a collection of my sfw and nsfw scenarios from tumblr! Sorry if I'm missing tags and stuff, I'll eventually have everything filled out properly.
Relationships: Hirako Shinji/You, Hisagi Shuuhei/You, Hitsugaya Toushirou/You, Ichimaru Gin/You, Ishida Ryuuken/You, Ishida Uryuu/You, Kurosaki Ichigo/You, Kurosaki Isshin/You, Muguruma Kensei/You, Ukitake Juushirou/You, Zaraki Kenpachi/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 101





	1. Shinji Hirako, Jushiro Ukitake x Fem!S/O (SFW)

**_My v first scenario request and I wasn’t online to do it on time LMAO. I’m a failure pls forgive me with this finished request ♥️ . (Sorry if its trash 😔 )_ **

**_じゃあね〜_ **

* * *

_**平子真子・浮竹十四郎** _

_“Hurry Shinji! We have to get back before he notices!”_

_“Darlin’ I don’t think he’d notice.”_

_For as many years as Shinji had lived in the World of the Living, the concept of this ‘Valentine’s Day’ never truly settled in his mind. Why wait until one day of the year to tell or show someone how much you love them? Why spend money on such expensive gifts? It wasn’t so much he disliked the holiday, just the odd expectations. Shinji always made an effort to show his two lovers how much they are cherished every day._

_“Well I’d like to get back. I don’t believe Kiyone nor Sentaro can stay quiet once he wakes up.”_

_She had a point. If given the chance, those two would sell out the pair if it meant earning their Captains attention for even a minute. Jushiro was currently in bed and asked his partners to enjoy the day alone while he rested, but of course, the better third of Jushiro and Shinji had other plans._

_“Come on doll, we can fool around fer a bit,” Shinji pouted, draping himself over the woman’s shoulder._

_She let out a huff, meeting his brown eyes with her own and saw the flooding desperation. Although she loved Shinji with all of her heart, leaving Jushiro on a day where all three of them should be together, felt wrong._

_“If ‘shiro still isn’t feeling better, then I’m all yours tonight,” She purred. “I planned a lot for today.”_

_Shinji was reasonably excited, not for his partner potentially still being under the weather, but for his other partner to be with him. What man wouldn’t be excited? Just as the antsy blonde was about to flash step his way back to the Ugendo, he couldn’t help but notice the very few blooming cherry blossoms. Their bright pink hue was always a warming sight to Shinji, not only signifying spring was coming, but that he had special blossoms of his own. No matter how horny he got, he’d always remember that._

_Much to her dismay, Shinji pulled a few buds from the trees as the couple made way, receiving earnest greetings from the Soul Reapers of Division 13. Thankfully, Kiyone and Sentaro were out of sight, leaving Shinji and the young woman to check on Jushiro. All was quiet, so they assumed he was a asleep until Jushiro turned ever so slightly to the direction of the door. He mustered a smile, still drowsy from his nap._

_“How was your day?” The white-haired man asked._

_“She didn’t wanna do anythin’.”_

_Jushiro raised a brow, grasping onto one of Shinji’s bony, yet surprisingly strong, arms to sit up on the futon. Shinji remained behind Jushiro, feeling the heat from his back absorb into his own clothing as he rested against Shinji’s chest._

_“I didn’t want you to be lonely. Lovers are supposed to spend this day together,” she pointed out. “Now let me get your gifts before you start lecturing me, yeah?”_

_Jushiro chuckled, “Alright then. I am excited to see what you two got for me.”_

_She pulled out many different treats ranging from decadent chocolates to soft marshmallows, all of which she offered both men a bite. Shinji preferred the chocolate covered strawberries, greatly pleased by berries sweetness while Jushiro absolutely adored his favorite food, **ohagi**._

_She had waited hours with Shinji in the World of the Living just to get the treat since it was such a hectic day in comparison to Soul Society. Jushiro greatly preferred the establishment after trying many foods during one of his few trips to spend time with her and Shinji. Jushiro thanked the both of them, apologizing as well for making them feel obligated to accommodate to his ailment. Shinji disliked when he brought it up, placing a kiss on the older man’s cheek._

_“Don’t worry ‘bout it. We know ya’d do the same fer us, right doll?”_

_“Definitely!” She exclaimed. “We love you Jushiro. Forever!”_

_**Forever**. Could love really last that long? Jushiro thought. With people like these two.. definitely._


	2. Ryuken Ishida x Uryu's Girlfriend!Reader (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI ITS ME AGAIN~ COULD I ALSO GET A NSFW SCENARIO WHERE S/O IS URYU'S GIRLFRIEND BUT IS HAVING A SECRET AFFAIR WITH HIS FATHER RYUKEN? TY TY 😭💖

_**My fav request lmao. Lets goo. Nsfw under the cut!!** _

* * *

_**石田竜弦** _

_He always had cold hands. They were pleasant though, such a contrast from Uryu’s warm ones. She could never look herself in the mirror, so she avoided them at all costs. This life she was living felt so right yet so wrong at the same time. Was it bad that she was in love with two people? Absolutely, especially considering who those two were._

_“You like that?” She whispered, feathering her lips against his stark white hair. “Does the doctor like his treatment?”_

_Ryuken slowly became accustomed to her dirty talk, the way she loved to use his titles like Doctor or Director Ishida. Truth be told, he specifically loved it when she called him doctor because his name alone still had some ownership to the mouth of his long-deceased wife. There was deep shame in him, how could he do such a promiscuous thing with the partner of his own son, the last living piece of his wife?_

_Easy. He didn’t give it any thought at all._

_He loved how sensitive her body was, how easily her nipples hardened and stayed that way, how sopping her tight pussy had remained. She felt virgin-like, a divine experience he was glad to have again, and met with her hips, wanting to bring the young woman to a second orgasm. She noted the difference between her boyfriend and Ryuken. Unlike Uryu, the older man lasted a lot longer, somehow making her orgasms exceed what Uryu had given her not to say she was unsatisfied._

_That curiosity about him still burned bright as she moaned delightfully in his ear, cold hands tightly wrapped around her exposed waist. Unlike his son, she chose the profession of being a nurse, thus finishing school much earlier than Uryu, and left her to begin working at a hospital, Ryuken’s hospital. Was it quite obvious that she absolutely loved her new job?_

_His chair was quite comfortable considering her knees had been digging into the cushioning for a while now. There was only so much time until she would be counted as missing by the other nurses and dismounted from Ryuken, tempting him by looking over her bare shoulder as she bent over the large desk. Of course, he chased after her body like a sex-deprived teenager, pushing into her heat and chased after his own orgasm, the lewd smacks of wet skin filling his office until soft knocks erupted from the door._

_“Director? May I have a word?”_

_**The lead nurse.** In a panicked flurry, the young woman snatched her work outfit from the floor, crawling under Ryukens desk as he attempted to fix his appearance before letting the older woman inside._

_“What is it, Nurse Watanabe?”_

_She handed over the review for his young mistress’ first month of working at the hospital. Although he was painfully hard beneath the desk because of her, Ryuken was pleased to know that she worked diligently, following every single rule and followed all procedures correctly and professionally. Truth be told, Ryuken certainly didn’t need a report to know how dedicated she was. Her mouth on his cock was quite enough at the moment._

_She didn’t hold back, even as Ryuken guided her with a hand to go how he wanted. She couldn’t believe herself, sucking her boss off while he talked to her superior. She was a bit sad that no one would know, that was unless she outed herself, but where exactly was the fun in that?_

_“Director, are you okay?” Nurse Watanabe asked._

_“Of course. Why?”_

_His demeanor was calm and cool although he panicked the slightest bit on the inside, holding down the need to orgasm as she swired her tongue around the bell-end of his cock. Ryuken wasn’t much fun like Uryu was, the only downside to the older man._

_“Oh… well, you look a bit tired. Us nurses can handle the hospital tonight if you’d like to head home early?”_

_Ryuken declined, “Thank you, but I have a significant amount of papers to sort through. Nurse (Name) offered to help.”_

_She grumbled to herself, hoping he didn’t really mean it this time. Nurse Watanabe excused herself, shutting the door quietly as Ryuken rolled back his chair, watching the young woman as she stroked him, keeping a good grip as her hand rolled along his shaft._

_“We have to hurry, Uryu wanted to go watch a movie tonight at the theatre.”_

_“Really?” Ryuken raised a brow._

_She nodded, resting that cute head of hers on his clothed thigh. The last time he’d seen such an innocent expression was when he first met her, how this taboo relationship had sparked. All it took was one look at her body._

_“Really. You have to remember I’m dating your son, not you.”_

**_Maybe that should change._ **


	3. Ryuken x Uryu's Girlfriend!Reader (ANGST)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could we get a post follow up with Ryuken and Uryus s/o where his dad gets her pregnant lmao, how would that turn out??

**_imagine passing your boyfriends dad’s kid as his own. can ~~t~~ relate. had to cut myself off before i went in too deep. lemme know if y’all want more👀 + y’all got any bleach discord servers to join? im bored now that im pm done with spring semester LOL_ **

**_cw: smoking_ **

* * *

**_石田竜弦_ **

_“I’m pregnant.”_

Fate truly was a cruel mistress. Forgetting was far from a viable choice considering she owed it to _him_ now. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad? Acting like everything was completely normal, that is. _Sure_ , she reasoned with herself.

_“R-really? Are you sure?”_

Feeling numb was completely different than actually experiencing the sensation. She was aware of his presence but couldn’t indulge in his movements, no matter how much her body begged to differ. His panting and comments on her body were empty shells of atmosphere as he came to an end, relieving her of the night.

_“Yes,” She smiled. “You’re going to be a father, Uryu.”_

Taking his offer of a cigarette as usual, she brought the stick to her mouth before letting him light it. The drag was deep, mimicking the half-covered Ryuken beside her. She just wanted some guidance but it was too embarrassing. What if it wasn’t even Ryuken’s but his sons?

Not likely. Uryu hadn’t been intimate with her as much as Ryuken had been, picking up the pace his son was lacking on. At least the weeks were mostly lined up. She would be okay, right? _Of course, why not?_

“What’s wrong?” The older man asked, flicking the cigarette into the hollow ashtray.

She shook her head, putting out her own. Her body wouldn’t allow another breath of the toxic mix. It wasn’t right, she should have adhered considering it was the least she could do. Was cheating and lying to her loving boyfriend not enough pain?

“I’m going to head home. Night.”

Ryuken had to accept he was undeserving of her reasoning over the time of their infidelity. He would just wait for her next text or call and reunite over dinner and a night in his bed as it had been. Even now he bit back the curiosity of asking about her displacement, attributing it to her current issues with Uryu.

There had been many times Uryu felt it was best they break up but for some reason unbeknownst to Ryuken, she desperately tried to fix those issues, remaining successful in all attempts he did not desire to know the details of. Jealousy came to the doctor in rare, insignificant bouts, leaving him more than able to brush it away in the past.

Nowadays he felt entitled to that immature feeling yet still unmotivated to disclose those thoughts to her because as she had said once, ‘I’m dating your son, not you’, and that stuck with him since like a bad habit. As shitty as it was to say, that reality was a hard pill to swallow.

Eventually hours turned to days, and days to weeks without a message or even a picture through the app she claimed to be perfect for these kinds of things. Ryuken still continued to send them though, as risqué or tame as they were, he still had nothing.

It wasn’t until a month or two when he saw her. She was donned in her nurses outfit, escorting an older patient to a room that came in for regular treatment. Not far behind was Uryu and another nurse who was in charge of caring for the patient. The way she smiled hurt more than how he’d seen her later on through the crack of Uryu’s office door. Her once neat bun turned to a released wave of hair, that unforgettable body he had control of now rested in the hands of his son.

It was simple bitter disgust yet Ryuken still held on. She had enough of this unlike him, and simply desired to be with Uryu and raise the baby he was hearing about for the very first time. Of course he believed it was his, what illogical person wouldn’t?

While his son was pussyfooting, Ryuken was more than proudly pleasing the woman he failed to take care of. The surfacing reasons he had in an attempt to keep her was just his dick talking, worsening his grip until she pulled away. 

“I’m sorry Ryuken, but Uryu loves me and I realized I love him. I might have fucked up everything else but I can’t hurt Uryu anymore, even if what I’m doing is still shitty.”

Holding out for that miracle of the baby being Uryu’s grew scarcer but the pregnancy made her relationship stronger. It was as though their issues had been resolved and all they had to look out for was happiness and a child to raise as their own. So yeah, Ryuken was bitter enough to not be at the hospital the night she went into labor but who the hell could?

He didn’t have the power to look his son in the eye and congratulate him on a child that was not his. It was immoral, and so was his newborn child’s mother.


	4. Newlywed!Jushiro Ukitake x Wife!Reader (SFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the Spring ask meme: 🌸, sfw or nsfw (you can decide!), scenario and Ukitake with f!s/o who is shinigami and they've been married already few years, pretty please?

_**this is so cute pls excuse me while i cry** _

* * *

**_浮竹十四郎_ **

_The Seireitei always seemed to look even more spectacular once spring came around. It’s as though the entirety of the world was blanketed in pink. She remembered her wedding, how breezy it was, how far along the blossoms had gotten, it was all so nostalgic. Hard to believe she had been the wife to Captain Jushiro Ukitake for some few years already._

_“Are you ready, my love?” Jushiro inquired._

_After crashing against the door from her haste, the woman gave her husband an embarrassed giggle before linking arms and heading out. It was one of the rarer moments that Kiyone nor Sentaro could be with their captain, giving the newlyweds some well-deserved time alone. Visiting the blossoms and sharing mochi was the best plan Mrs. Ukitake could think of considering her husbands health. At the very least, she wanted him to experience the blooming of another spring with her._

_“How is work?”_

_“Good!” She answered. “I recently got promoted.”_

_“That’s great. May I ask what rank you are now?” The captain inquired._

_The Soul Reaper always felt self-conscious of her rank, as unlike her classmates she’s been inching to the top all on her own, but the journey was taking longer than expected._

_“Ah… I’m just a 15th seat. I don’t think I’ll be moving any higher,” She replied._

_Jushiro noticed how her shoulders slumped, something she rarely allowed herself to do whilst in his presence due to her nervousness considering their marriage was still relatively fresh._

_“I’m very proud of you. I know you’ll be able to get another promotion with time.”_

_Although she was in shock the woman managed to agree, tightening her grip back on his arm as they finished the rest of their walk where most of the cherry blossoms had nestled themselves among other vegetation. Fond memories with family swirled across her mind at the sight of the gentle pink flowers. The Soul Reaper realized it was now time that she start making her own family memories even if it was only her and Jushiro for the moment._

_“Do you think the baby will like coming here?” She asked as she gazed toward the clusters of pink flowers._

_“I’m sure any child of ours would enjoy spring festivities.”_

_Jushiro’s hands made way to her swelling pregnancy bump, feeling for the faint taps of his child. It was still quite early in his wife’s pregnancy but that never stopped the captain. Jushiro explained in great detail what the blossoms looked like, their texture, even how delicious the sakuramochi tasted. Even if the baby went another day without kicking, Jushiro still managed to enjoy himself, hoping that the days after would come and go until he could hold his child and speak fondly of the pink heaven his wife admires so much._


	5. Shinji Hirako x Girlfriend!Reader (SFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I come again for a request \o/ (if you don't mind) can I request a 🌧 (get caught in the rain) scenario with shinji please ? (sfw/nsfw if you don't mind) I can't wait to read your work ** Thank you for your content!!

**_if u like piña coladas, and getting caught in the rain~ WITH SHINJI_ **

**_ur honestly so sweet. #shooters4akira_ **

* * *

**_平子真子_ **

_Orihime was feeling rather festive this year, inviting everyone to a local park she’d been keeping her eyes on. Apparently Shinji was one of those people she decided to invite and in turn, the blonde captain let her know that he’d be bringing a date._

_The date in question was Shinji’s ex-girlfriend. Why she decided to get back with him was a mixture of wanting him to stop saying how she was his first love, unwarranted gifts, and just a tiny bit of her own heart urging that she get back with him. You know what they say; the heart wants what I wants._

_“Alright I’m ready.”_

_It was first time Shinji had seen his love dressed in anything else but a shihakusho, and she looked absolutely stunning. Light and airy colors weren’t exactly her favorite, but she figured it would be better to dress up than down and put away her prejudice against dresses for the day._

_“Ya sure look like quite the girly girl eh, ___-chan~”_

_“So you’re starting already?” She asked, raising a brow to the cheeky captain._

_Shinji shrugged his shoulders in response, throwing an arm over his girlfriend’s shoulder before making way to the park. There were many people out and about, making the girl at Shinji’s side quite tense. There were very few instances when she’d been required to venture out in the World of the Living, hence her discomfort. She couldn’t understand how Shinji managed to live here for so long._

_The couple arrived at the park before anyone else, prompting Shinji to walk around with his girl in the meantime. He always insisted how nice it was here and to be fair, it wasn’t too bad. That was until it started to rain. Check the weather she said. Make sure it’s not going to rain she said. Apparently he did check the weather and saw no such reports of rain. What was he to do? Shout at the sky and ask if there would be rain?_

_She was ready to throw down at the sassy remark he made only if it weren’t for other people trying to get home. The fleeting humans surely would have put their nose into why two bodies were laid on the ground._

_“Come on doll, it ain’t that bad,” He tried to coax the agitated woman. “Yer not good at stayin’ mad at me y’know.”_

_He was right, and god, she hated that._

_“My makeup is probably all messed up,” She sighed. “Is it bad, Shinji?”_

_She expected nothing less when he began to laugh at her runny makeup and swiped it away with a handkerchief she stored in a small bag of some sort Shinji had gifted to her. They may have spent years apart from each other but neither of them changed one bit. Although, he really didn’t expect her to kick him back out into the rain once no one was in sight._

_“Heh, I think I kinda like this world.”_


	6. Gin Ichimaru x Fem!Reader (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello o/ Can I request 👘- dress up together scenario with Gin Ichimaru please ? (nsfw/sfw, it's as you want :) )

**_maybe i was feelin the nsfw a bit 👀 if it’s really trashy then it’s because it’s very early in the morning and i can’t sleep lol_ **

* * *

**_市丸ギン_ **

_It was supposed to be a dress up and go for a walk beyond the tree’s kind of day. Emphasis on **was**. There was something about her that kept Gin from keeping himself together. Something so innocent flipped in an instant, not that either of them were complaining. The change of weather gave them more of a reason to stay in._

_The sly man kept his lips on hers, hushing meek cries of pleasure. It was a sweet tone to his ears but they were currently in his office and he wasn’t exactly ‘off’ for the day. Izuru could come by at any moment with any sort of news for his captain, thrilling the couple at the thought of being caught._

_One, two, three… she’d lost count of how many orgasms courses through her body at this point. She was glistening with sweat, Gin’s body decorated in the same fashion. He thrusted with great urgency, feeling every inch of her glistening warmth. For the first time she’d been able to see his eyes, adding to the intimacy factor of everything going on._

_Their icy blue color sent a shock down her spine every time they bore into hers. Such a strange feeling among the many others as they all fought for dominance. He gripped her thigh tighter, pulling it up higher for his convenience. He had enough of her lips and trailed down to her exposed neck, nipping and suckling on the sensitive skin._

_The pleasure was overwhelming, so much to the point that she had tears falling from her eyes. Gin was quite the experienced lover if she could say so herself. Sure it wasn’t their first time but she could tell he’s had time to master the craft of love making and manipulated her body into doing whatever he wanted. That was a skill to behold, something very few men possessed._

_“Gin- “The woman gasped._

_“Uh-uh, you remember what to call me right?”_

_The tone was **antagonizing** , belittling her remaining composure. How dare she almost forget? Her nipples surely wouldn’t, especially after the assault he performed on them._

_“C-captain Ichimaru, I want your cum. Please… let me help you.”_

_“Oh?” Gin raised a brow, beginning to smile and hide his eyes once more. How she would miss them. “ **How considerate.** What would you like to do for me?”_

_Just as she was going to answer, Gin pushed further, harshly cutting off her ability to speak. She had to hurry or else he would get impatient, no matter how painfully erotic he acted toward her._

_“It would give me great pleasure to…” Shudder. Such bad timing. She didn’t think it would arrive so quick._

_“Hm?”_

_“I said- It would give me great pleasure to have you cum on my face.”_

_Quite possibly his favorite way to finish. It was as vulgar as it was demeaning but a part of her enjoyed that. Being used for one’s own pleasure, heeding to their every wish, they were deep desires that dwelled within her that only Gin was able to release._

_After hearing her proposition, Gin greatly accepted her generosity and pulled the woman off of the kimono he picked off with his very own fingers. It was a beautiful garment but she always looked better with less on._

_Heat and juices seeped from her sex as it was now vacant and maintained eye contact with Gin as she pumped him toward his final release. The sheer atmosphere in the room was so thick with anticipation that she could barely keep a level head until the warmth of a familiar substance made contact with her cheekbones._

_Decorating her face, the woman cleaned off the bits that felt out of place. She looked so beautiful in his eyes. The subservience was something he’d never get over, it’s why she deserved to be with him until the day he died. Hopefully that day wouldn’t be any time soon._


	7. Shinji Hirako x Fem!Reader (SFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🍀- search for clovers scenario with Shinji where his s/o want to give him a clovers before a battle ? I don't know if it's too much details or not, if it didn't inspire you, you can write on another ideai won't be mad or upset :) Thank you

**_i sat down for a few before writing this and just chuckled at what i came up with. i hope you enjoy!_ **

* * *

**_平子真子_ **

_It was just a way to show him that she cared. This is what she got in return? She was more than compelled to give Hiyori a ring and have her slap this smug bastard back to his bearings. He deserved it._

_“Shut up,” She pleaded._

_“What’s wrong, doll,” Shinji drawled out._

_“You already know what’s wrong, now go.”_

_Shinji loved how easy it was to tick her off. It was something he and only he could do. The captain had been busier than usual, dealing with a recurring problem that didn’t seem to be getting solved, inducing his need of involvement._

_Oddly enough, his girlfriend’s annoyance didn’t arise because of his decreased availability, but because of the gift she left for him. Momo was the one to pass it along and he couldn’t keep his shit together for even a minute once he had time to spare on a visit to her barracks. That damned bald bastard._

_“Come on, ya know I appreciate the gesture. ‘S sweet.” Shinji admitted to her. “But could ya **really** not find any clovers?”_

_She grumbled, remembering the many hours she’d spent out in the grassy fields scrounging for any sort of four-leaf clovers. Rukongai was no better, all the children had torn the lucky sprigs or plucked each leaflet. It was all that was left, those oh-so common three-leaf clovers._

_“Yes, now stop teasing me. You should be glad I even tried.”_

_“I am.”_

_As the woman looked away from his gaze, Shinji took her face in his hand, bringing her lips to his in a gentle kiss. She gasped from the suddenness of his action but settled into him. He could be a huge ass but damn was he an amazing boyfriend and even better kisser. It was all in that piercing and she knew it._

_“Be careful please,” She whispered._

_“I know, don’t worry yer pretty little head. I’ll be back.”_


	8. Shuhei Hisagi x Girlfriend!Reader (SFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 📸 and /or 🌸 with shuuhei and his s/o ! sfw or nsfw is fine! i feel like shuuhei would take candids of his partner or something sweet like that , maybe im just soft though ajsksk

**_this is such a perfect combo i swear._ **

* * *

**_檜佐木修兵_ **

_Considering how rainy it had been this week, Shuhei’s girlfriend feared they might not be able to see the cherry blossoms at their peak. Luck must have been on their side because the previously harsh downpour was long gone, leaving the shining sun in its stead._

_The lieutenant decided today was the day he’d finally try out his new camera after figuring how to completely utilize its many features. Captain Ukitake was kind enough to let Shuhei in on private plot of land that only he and select few knew about. If only he had told him about the way up._

_“That was one hell of a walk, Shu,” The young woman commented with a half-tired grin._

_“Heh, sorry about that…”_

_If there was something he loved about her, its that she always kept a smile on her face. It made him feel less embarrassed for practically taking her on a hike. He would surely make up for that back at home with dinner. At least their travel was worth it, because the quiet grove was absolutely stunning._

_Although she mainly came for the cherry blossoms, there was no way she could ignore all of the other beautiful bunches of growth. Shuhei followed the beaming young woman, aiming his camera toward an undisturbed cluster of wildflowers to take a test shot._

_Perfect._

_Before Shuhei could call out to her, he couldn’t help but stand and look at the woman who was his girlfriend. She looked so in her element. Bringing the camera up to his face, Shuhei snapped a photo. One turned into two, and two to three, eventually losing count because all he thought about was how gorgeous his girlfriend was._


	9. Isshin Kurosaki x Fem!Reader (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Can I request 🍪 Spring Ask Meme, for Isshin with a fem s/o? NSFW please 😏

**_dilfs are amazing fr. also sorry for like, not posting in a hot while my brain was like hey everyone hates you lets watch anime and engage in hoeing to fix the nonexistent problem._ **

* * *

**_黒崎一心・Isshin Kurosaki_ **

_God forbid she get one moment of peace when the kids aren’t home. Maybe it shouldn’t even count considering Isshin is quite the child, himself. Or so he acted like one._

_Right now was a completely different story._

_“M-move Isshin. You’re going to make me ruin the girls birthday cupcakes,” She begged, gripping the counter for dear life as Isshin worked his tongue._

_He was more limber than she liked to admit, mainly because she wouldn’t hear the end of it. Might as well give Isshin one less ego boost. 5 minutes. That’s all she had left until the cupcakes would be finished, 5 minutes to cum because she knew very well the man in front of her wouldn’t back down until she had done so._

_She began to relax more, feeling his strokes alternate from fast and sloppy to slow and calculated. It was the perfect mixture of satisfaction and torment all in one sitting._

_“Isshin,” She moaned._

_Simple, yet it said so much. That meant she was well worked up, but not quite there as something was lacking. Isshin was doing fine but she required more stimulation, a preference that drove the older man wild. Switching his mouth for fingers, he effortlessly managed to keep her moans coming along and met with those adorable lust-drowned eyes._

_She begged for a kiss and received it without fail on his end as he reached into the bowl behind her. There wasn’t much left, just some small strips of the cupcake batter. Isshin was a very smart man, and his girlfriend knew him well but she wasn’t expecting him to smear a batter-covered finger around both of her pert nipples._

_The fire became too much what with his harsh suckling to clean her up. Just under two minutes left on the timer but her own was running much shorter. So close, so damn good she couldn’t even feel her legs anymore. Isshin always found her orgasm face too adorable, especially when she looked down at him like that. Fucked out to oblivion, and too weak to speak._


	10. Toshiro Hitsugaya x Crush!Reader (SFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🌧 w hitsugaya! like maybe the reader and him were big catching cuz she really likes bugs but it starts raining on them and he realizes how beautiful the reader is? fluffy please!!

**_not at the way i have a fear of bugs ajdhand. i hope you’re happy anon, because now i can’t stop itching 😭_ **

* * *

**_日番谷冬獅郎_ **

_She was too adamant for her own good. Being in the direct sunlight on a warm spring day was not how he wanted to be, but there was no other way to get her to stop, so he obliged. Anything to get her to stop rolling on the ground like a crybaby._

_So there she was, picking through bunches of tall grass searching for any bugs that might come. She was quite proud of the growing collection in her quarters, taking care of each insect like they were her own children._

_“Ah, the clouds are making it harder to see,” she grumbled, still rummaging through the vibrant blades of grass._

_The change in weather was no surprise to either of them, but she still pouted to herself as Toshiro stood by. He too hadn’t seen any new insects for his good friend to swoop up. Typically, he served as a second pair of eyes but he wasn’t exactly in the mood today. There was no doubt in his mind that Rangiku was enjoying his absence._

_Somehow it didn’t seem to annoy him as much as it usually did. Toshiro **did** need to finish his paperwork but half of him was calm. Maybe it was from finally getting away from his office, or maybe it was the girl standing in front of him, disappointed that she had no luck._

_Drip. Drop._

_Within a matter of seconds, rain was falling everywhere and she actually came to her senses unlike the last time, getting up from the ground. Her hair was beginning to stick to her face, shihakusho accentuating her body. No he wasn’t perving on his friend... he actually was doing the opposite due to the warmth spreading along his cheeks._

_Had she been this beautiful the whole time? Such an odd time to assess feelings like this especially after being unaware for so long, or so he believed._


	11. Kensei Muguruma, Shuhei Hisagi x Fem!Reader (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii! Firstly, I'm loving your blog ok? ❤️ Can I request 🏕 (go camping) + 🌟 (stargaze) scenario with Hisagi and Kensei (poly relationship) nsfw please?

**_thank you luv💜💜 i hope you like this._ **

* * *

**_六車拳西・檜佐木修兵_ **

It was supposed to be an innocent trip. Shuhei had promised so, but maybe she should have taken into the account that Kensei never said such words.

Ragged breaths were all she could muster at first as both men took control of her body; licking, biting, touching. It was all too much with the brisk breeze of the night clashing with each of their bodies. Maybe this was how _it_ was truly meant to happen.

Under the stars with no shame to worry about. Still, there is some caution to be wary of when fucking outdoors. They had no idea who could be listening to her moans only meant for them, seeing the beautifully sculpted body of Division 9′s Captain and Lieutenant.

Kensei knew how much she enjoyed being exposed and exploited that to the best of his abilities despite Shuhei had some difficulty getting into it. The blushing lieutenant managed to indulge himself into her fantasy as well. His moans were a wonderful tune to both of his partners as he gripped his lovely girlfriends hair with such force.

She was a mess to say the least, cunt and mouth sloppy from the abuse it had taken over the course of the night. Looking at the stars made Shuhei almost feel as though he were astral projecting, feeling his body’s cries for a release. The woman followed in pursuit, as did Kensei and collapsed on the blanket sprawled out on the grassy ground. 

Maybe this was a bit unorthodox, but they loved it. Most importantly, she loved it, so life was better if everyone just lived in that moment.


	12. Kenpachi Zaraki x Fem!Reader (SFW/NSFW)

  


**_i honestly wasn’t expecting two of the same request so i’m putting them together in one post lol. this is also the last spring ask meme request!! that took way too long but hey, we finished. now i can update the masterlist and get back to a good groove once my finals are over_ **

* * *

**_更木剣八_ **

Silence. It was everywhere, encasing all of the 11th Division and its inhabitants into a solemn state. Yachiru was still fast asleep on her bed while Kenpachi and his love sat in front of a window, watching the water smash and smear along the glass panes. 

Kenpachi hoped the pink-haired fireball would stay asleep for a little bit longer because he knew he wouldn’t hear the end of it about going outside to play. All he wanted was to relax and hold his woman without having to worry about any pesky meetings or paperwork.

Sure Kenpachi was brutish as all hell, and intimidating to 90% of Soul Society, but even he enjoyed rainy days. They were times he took to sit down and think about how far he’d come along in life with and without Yachiru, how weird the world was, or other oddities that surfed along in his mind.

“Do you think it’ll be like this all day?” She asked.

“Hope the fuck not. I just want to relax and lie with a beautiful lady,” Kenpachi snickered, tightening his grasp on her waist.

“Oh? And who may that be?”

The captain grumbled at her inquiry. He didn’t like when she said stuff like that but it was typically a joke, and one that he didn’t grow fond of. Kenpachi was damn sure he would let her know that she was the only woman who deserved to be in his bed, so he did what he had to.

“There’s a lot of _rain_ today.”

At that very second, the sleeping girl perked up and made way from her bed to Kenpachi. He advised her to seek out Ikkaku and tell him to supervise her whilst she did whatever her heart pleased. Of course she was out before he could even finish, giving him no time to waste.

“You’re bad, giving Yachiru to Ikkaku.” She attempted to scold him.

Kenpachi shrugged, “Too busy to give a shit.”

* * *

**_oh he horngry_ **

His calloused hands always elicited a shivering sensation to her body. Deft kisses and their marks were splotched all around her neck, leaving a trail that moved lower, and lower. Kenpachi could be so impatient sometimes, and today was one of them.

Half of her clothes made it off her body while the other half clung for dear life. He was preoccupied ravishing her sex to be concerned about mere clothing, much less his own. Taking her attempts to quiet moans as a challenge, Kenpachi pushed his tongue against her swollen clit harder, triggering her legs to trap his head.

“Can you not be so rough?”

No answer. Too typical of Kenpachi but there was no harm in asking before she gave in. It happened every time so it was only a matter of time until the atmosphere began to thicken among other things. 

Although she greatly enjoyed sex (most importantly sex with Kenpachi) they were on a strict time crunch as Ikkaku can only handle so much Yachiru in one sitting even if Yumichika accompanied the latter. Part of her had to acknowledge she knew what she was getting into when it came to involving herself with a father.

Kenpachi was well aware of that reality as well and came to give her a kiss before kicking off his nightwear and giving her what she needed. Regardless of how long sessions were, it was obvious when she and the captain fucked (because Kenpachi rarely made love). She was in for a lot of soreness as he thrusted, making her mewl in his ear the sweetest and nastiest of declarations.

It was the only love she wanted from him. His kisses were enough, his cock was more than enough if she were being honest with herself, but most importantly he was enough. What was there to complain about aside from him finishing inside? It’s like he wanted another kid, as if life wasn’t hard enough with the auspicious Yachiru.


	13. Sugarbaby!Shinji Hirako x Wife!Reader (SFW)

_**uh so I’ve been meaning to post this for a while now but idk how well it would be received. ive been on the fence on adding songfics to what i write but idk! let me know what y’all think of this. sorry if my late night treat is trash lol.** _

_**song: tuyo by rodrigo amarante** _

* * *

_**平子真子** _

Tranquility. Such was a dream they ached toward for many years. All the luxuriously sickening endeavors they were fed by the spoons of gold came to a relieving end at the moment, for the poisoned hands of greed that held those utensils were gone.

“Care for a dance, Mrs. Hirako?” Shinji asked his wife.

It was Shinji, her, and a record player. The only dream they planned to follow throughout the demented stories they called realty.

“Of course, Mr. Hirako.” She replied, taking him by the arm for a warm, welcoming embrace.

_Soy el fuego que arde tu piel_

Their first dance had to be a memorable affair in the home they could call their own. Dinner was finished long ago, an excellent preparation of wagyu beef and matching sides to complement the meat. It tasted so much different on their plates than those shared within the confines of restaurants and hotels.

_Soy el agua que mata tu sed_

Even the Domaine de la Romanee-Conti that danced across their palates was the decadently earthy, sweet taste. Shinji had tasted this particular wine countless times, but there was something about sharing it with his wife that made his body forget about such experiences.

_El castillo, la torre, yo soy. La espada que guarda el caudal_

Liliane. Iris. Nadine. All of them ceased to exist so I long as the night existed and his wife stay by his side. Carl. Sterling. Andrew. These too were withdraw from her mind. The only names that mattered were each other’s, as well as their embedded memories.

_Tú el aire que respiro yo_

“The moon looks great tonight,” She commented, unable to keep her wandering eyes inside the glazed home.

_Y la luz de la luna en el mar_

“I agree,” Shinji peeked for a moment, eyes maneuvering back to her.

_La garganta que ansio mojar_

“Do you think the neighbors will like us?”

_Que temo ahogar de amor_

Shinji scoffed, “The sheep don’t suspect a thing and they won’t s’long as we keep up the mentality.”

_¿Y cuáles deseos me vas a dar?_

A kiss was what she needed to remain calm as he gently guided her body, insatiable hands of a wolf sinking into the corroded innocence of her faux flesh. This was all real, she frequently had to remind herself of that. In the end it was the wolves who had won, slowly and steadily picking off each feeble being of the flock at a time.

_Dices tú, 'mi tesoro basta con mirarlo'_

“I promised you the world right?”

_Y tuyo será_

“... Yes.”

_Y tuyo será_

“Know that I’ll continue to come through even if you want to stop. Just tell me.”

That was the thing; she couldn’t stop, nor would she. The endless roots of evil which poured from the hands of their many lovers was enough to fulfill their own endeavors. _**How**_ could she stop was the true question before asking why.

**_How could wolves abandon the hunt of the greatest sheep?_ **


	14. Ichigo Kurosaki x Mistress!Reader (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I loved the scenario with Ryuken & Ishida's girlfriend! If you are comfortable would you be willing to write a scenario with a married Ichigo & the mistress reader? The scenario would be an nsfw where Ichigo & Orihime are not doing well as a couple & they have a huge fight. He leaves, he finds comfort in the reader but he suggests they sleep together in the heat of the moment. Like he kissed her first. In the end, the reader has no feelings but he catches feelings for her. I hope its okay

**_you asked for homewrecker mia to make ur hoe dreams come true so did + sorry i took forever to update. a random depression bout came up on me like a shitty christmas gift but tbh i’ve been doing work on my fics so ig thats good._**

* * *

**_黒崎一護_ **

It was hard to believe they were in love considering how much fighting had been happening. She was no longer Orihime Kurosaki, nor Inoue, but another woman he didn’t know. What was the point in even knowing anymore? All she was going to do is complain about how he’s working too much, how he doesn’t even kiss her, nor how she still hasn’t had a child.

Had it even occurred to her that maybe she wasn’t the one he wanted to kiss? To give a child? It was a roundabout argument that occurred more and more as time went on. Even his own father advised he get a divorce before he does something awful. Isshin was late to that party, his son already did that, repeatedly.

Ichigo reached his limit when Orihime screamed about how she should have married Uryu instead, inferring he would treat her much better. All the orange-haired man could think about whilst storming from their home is where she could be, because only she had the power to make all this go away.

There was this thing she did when they were together, almost like magic as silly as it was. Her hugs mixed with his ability to speak without another interrupting healed his mind and body, triggering the anxiety to flee. She was a dame ready to cleanse Ichigo of another taxing fight, each pet of his hair like a swing of a sword that cut away Orihime’s grasp.

“I’m sorry you had such a hard day,” She spoke, nails running along Ichigo’s scalp. “You can relax now; I won’t hurt you.”

Maybe he was a piece of shit the world would prefer to label him as, but Orihime was no saint. Everything she had done couldn’t amount to his infidelity, or so Ichigo thought. She was worse to him, he deserved relief and did so in a less than healthy fashion. He laid in a bed that was neither his nor his wife's, but of another woman, a kind and loving woman.

“Tell me how much you like it.”

There had been quite the gap between now and their last meeting. Work and weak apologies took up much more time than he wanted them to but he finally came back for another fix, to feel her body with his own. The mistress knew him better than his wife, able to move freely without his guiding hand on the back of her head.

“I- shit. Fuck.”

Ichigo could barely even think straight with the way she was sucking him off. Her lips wrapped perfectly around his shaft while her tongue managed to swirl around the tip. She was a very enthusiastic partner, determined to make him orgasm. Ichigo tended to work better prior to his release, the dopamine triggering an energetic motivation to lick, kiss, and suckle all around her body.

Her moans were his own personal vice. There had been too many times he would beg for a video where she touched herself with one of many toys he had funded just to hear even the tiniest snippet. Day after day he did more for her instead of trying to fix the devastation he called a marriage. Being between her thighs was as close Ichigo would get to some sort of therapy.

Keeping two digits inside, Ichigo flicked his tongue along the aching vulva in front of him, smirking the slightest bit at her buckling hips. He knew how bad his mistress desired for him to focus on one area in particular. There was only so much teasing she could handle before the overwhelming urge to pounce.

The sight of his face glazed with her wetness was one of her favorite sights mostly due to his striking hair. She was unaware of his ability to switch personas until after their first encounter. He was much more guilty back then unlike now. There was more passion between them as time went on, making the process easier for Ichigo.

“You’d better hurry before I take what I want,” She purred, tousling his hair.  
Ichigo had never been with such an outspoken woman yet, admiring her honesty about their affair. His marriage was none of her business so long as he took care of her. That’s all she expected from this relationship. Discretion and pleasure.

“Oh? Maybe that’s what I want.”

Ichigo removed his fingers from her, cleaning both as if they had been coated with honey. He skipped out on a condom considering the burning look of lust in her eyes and laid back like the obedient lover he was. Regardless of how many times they had done this, it always felt like the very first time.

She was always speechless by the time the main attraction began, a common result of his incessant teasing. At least she wasn’t the only one who suffered during the ordeal just by the mere sight of a dampened spot on his undergarments. Part of her enjoyed his game whilst the other preferred to play the game as it was intended. That didn’t matter now, not as much as it should have anyway.

The married man tensed as his mistress helped remove the useless fabric and expose his clearly irritated cock. Had she retained more patience; he would be in a greater world of pleasant pain but there was little time for that. Sooner or later she would start to call. 

Taking the hot member into her hand, the damned pair became one. Ichigo failed to hold himself back, taking her hips in order to thrust upward into her. He longed to listen to the sweet sounds that were her moans. He loved the way they completely melted away the remainder of his stress of which his wife had caused. Each thrust hitting her most sensitive points while also intensifying his need to release. 

Cloud 9 could never compare to how they were feeling. Hell, not even morals stood a chance anymore as they both came to a finish. The sensation of his cum managed to get her to giggle another time. As usual, she indulged in his fantasy, taking a generous amount of the semi-sweet mixture from her cunt and brought it to her mouth.

Ichigo checked his phone before joining her in the shower, glad to see Orihime hadn’t bothered yet. His mistress checked his clothes to make sure she hadn’t left any ‘evidence’. Not even a speck of hair could be found and she was glad. Tonight would be their last night unbeknownst to the cheating husband.

She was smarter than she looked. Ichigo had been getting too close, too dependent for his own wellbeing. The woman could see it in his eyes, no longer lust but the decrepit thing she knew as love.

“Can I see you again soon?” He asked, that twinkle still growing strong.

“Maybe, I’m a little busy.”

“You should let me in more,” Ichigo’s shoulders slumped. “I’m ready to really take care of you.”

She had to be dumber than a box of rocks to let a cheater want to be with her. Ichigo was sweeter than a cupcake but had the intelligence of a turkey. She could give him props for at least trying.

“Oh? I’ll think about it,” She lied. “Get back to your old lady, hm?”

“Sure. See ya.”

Ichigo departed with a kiss, making his way down to the cab she called for. Never had she ever met someone so… him. It didn’t matter as he was none of her business now. She did not plan on seeing him by a long shot, he was just too infatuated.


	15. Roleplay; Shinji Hirako x Fem!Reader (NSFW)

**_thanks unohanadaydreams for planting a seed in my baby fever brain._ **

**_content warning: unprotected sex, breeding kink, smut_ **

* * *

**平子真子**

You could say it was a kink. More or less. The dress sitting in the wardrobe with a decadent note was more than enough to let her know she was going to be in for a long night. Butterflies fluttered around in her stomach all day, waiting for him and whatever he had in store. It was a bit difficult at first to indulge due to their lack of children but she knew very well they wouldn’t be able to commit such an act with them. It was one of those instances where she’d have to take a breath and get into character without another invasive thought. 

They became scarcer as time went on and her anticipation hiked the impending activities all the way up to the frontlines of her thoughts, hanging there like a spider in its web. She finished preparing dinner just a few minutes ago and wondered if she would benefit from setting the table. Each step she took, there was the unmistakable reminder of the wetness between her legs. She took a deep breath, hovering over the table for support as her body mistook the gentle graze of her panties for something else.

“Look at ya… all ready and in position for papa.”

Shinji had been standing there in silence, gazing upon her beautiful body in a dress he found _very_ appealing. Lazily brushing a hand along her neck, the captain pushed aside the clothing draped on her shoulder to press a kiss on her flushed skin. She was ripe for his picking and wished to remain gentle as he, a spider, took the woman in front of him as his prey. As the first hand drifted to raise her dress, the second grazed the sensitive skin of her inner thighs.

Her skin reacted as he wanted, leaving behind a trail of goosebumps along the way to where Shinji wanted to be the most as he lifted her leg atop the pristine kitchen table. Her already breathless state worsened at that moment, a cool breeze hitting her glistening cunt as Shinji pulled down her panties so quickly her body had very little time to elicit a physical reaction. Her body craved him, bare, **_burrowed_** inside to give her a fresh renovation.

“ ** _Ain’t ya gonna stop me? Oh, ya wanna be mama that bad, eh?_** ” Shinji said this with the biggest smirk on his face. He knew she had been waiting for too long as he plucked away a few pieces of his suit, perhaps a bit over-ripened.

“Tell me, _mama_ , d’ya really want this?” He taunted, nipping at her earlobe as he pressed the throbbing appendage that was his cock against her wetness.

A weak, tiny plea pushed past her salivating mouth that was eager to please the man settled behind. He must have known how touch starved she was or like that himself, either way, he came through. Shinji dug his fingers into the soft flesh of her now fully exposed behind as he entered her cunt with ease. He was languid with the first few thrusts, almost as if he were holding himself back but she didn’t want that and voiced her concern.

Shinji grinned ear to ear, visibly pleased with her assertion. He was never the type to deny his lovers a good time, and trust, she was going to be blessed with an amazing session of crude, passionate sex whilst also feeding into their shared kink. It was such a relief to know that she too was enveloped into the thrill of feeling him to the very end, cum pushing past her defenses to do what was supposed to happen. To make a baby. He never put much thought to having kids of his own considering the kink as it was just that, a kink. One that clouded his judgment and let him enjoy sex to the fullest.

“Ya like that? Huh?” Shinji panted, thrusting hard and deep as he created divots on her with his nails. “Does mama wanna get filled with papa’s cum?”

Like a mantra, she repeated _yes_ with little mumblings ranging from ‘ _stuff my womb_ ’, ‘ _please defile my cunt with your cum_ ’, and ‘ _make me a mama_ ’. It was the last bit that set him off to release quite possibly the biggest load he’d ever held within himself. The orgasm itself was astronomical, stunning him as he stayed put inside of her.

Upon pulling out, a mixture of both his and her fluids dripped from her cunt and down to the table in its own little puddle. Her legs were so sore from the flexing of muscles that she nearly tumbled off the table but was saved at the last minute. His body was just as warm now that they were pressed against one another. He knew exactly what she wanted but first gave a reassuring kiss on her cheek.

“Ya okay? Didn’t hurt ya, right?”

She nodded, “I’m fine, are you?”

“I’m just fine, mama,” Shinji snickered. “Let’s get in the bath. _Yer all dirty_.”

Well… she certainly wasn’t going to decline an invitation to the after-party.


	16. Backseat; Kensei Muguruma x Fem!Reader (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this idea from a weirdass dream. Nsfw scenario with either kensei/shuuhei/stark (pick ur fav babe) and s/o car sex in the parking lot of sum building 😌 Riding THE ride of your life 💦💦 I wanna be imaginary fucking in luxurious cars I can’t ever afford, thanks babe!

**_i hope you like this!!! time for me to get some sleep fr._ **

* * *

**六車拳西**

Mothers tend to know best. Or so that was what the old saying presumed.

‘Someone respectful, good-looking, and willing to give me grandchildren!’ She noted in that nasally voice.

It drove daggers into the young woman’s head as she attempted to focus on the current situation. That was, her insides getting rawed by the finest man she’s ever met, as well as in the finest car she’s ever been allowed to ride in. And we’re talking about two kinds of rides. The date before settling in her mans new Rolls Royce had been more than splendid, to say the least. He had the decency to take her out to dinner as usual- and at a very nice spot in town, mind you. People usually say the darndest things about men like him, but maybe those rumors were true, and she was simply a lucky duck of the many cursed.

That was the very last thing running through her though… Something else had her undivided attention. Something perfect, sculpted by God himself for her to bear witness to and experience with her own body. The nails gripping a supple asscheek of hers drove her wild as the man named Kensei pressed his lips onto the exposed skin between the neck and collarbone where a dazzling emerald dress had once sat comfortably.

Maybe it had been a long time, or he was simply taken away by her attempt to allure him but the cleavage hovering over his face was all he thought about. Animalistic desires ravaged any ‘normal’ thoughts left in his mind until she was the last thing there. Those ravenous desires crowded around the woman he called his, a sweet and delicate prey, waiting for the right moment to pounce prior to the couple leaving the restaurant.

She never knew _**Yakuza**_ could fuck this good until after their first date, and the many more that followed.

“K-keep pushing Kensei,” she whispered, weakly clawing at the seams of his leather seats.

The hand Kensei kept on her pushed down, giving her clit the proper pressure it desired. He quickly became a pro at entertaining her in his spacious backseat because not once had she been taken out of her lust-induced trance. He was certainly the biggest she’d ever had, and that went without saying considering she couldn’t form a single intelligent thought other than the vulgarities able to make any man transform into a barbaric beast.

Kensei tugged at her stubborn zipper and gladly got it to obey before he forced it to, not that paying for his lady’s new dress would be an issue. _Hell_ , he’d be damned if she walked out of this car without his baby **_and_** a waddle to her step by the end of the night. That was the hormones though, it was too dangerous for her to carry a baby, nor did Kensei know whether or not she preferred to have children. It was a dry topic unfit for pillow talk or mealtime as well as something too early to even think of seriously.

Suckling at her pert nipples whilst she took his cock was more appealing to the eye although creaming inside was… much more desirable. Those exercises had made the experience much more intense for both of them recently, such as the increased wetness. Her face was priceless upon Kensei’s inspection of the natural lubrication _literally_ dripping down her legs.

He insisted on giving her a chance to be first but as usual, she remained willing to take him as he was and save oral business for later.

“ _Shit_ …” Kensei mumbled, peppering kisses onto his dear girlfriend's bust. “You coming?”

She let out an elongated moan in response, walls tightening as another orgasm coursed it’s way through. Out of sheer desperation, she clawed her boyfriend's shoulder as each electrified shudder reverberated. Kensei raised her with a single hand, soiling the emerald green minidress lazily bunched at her waist.

The young woman could give less of a shit about the dress and rested her body against Kensei’s after helping him settle back into his pants. They were both a sweaty mess, the soft light of the moon reflecting quite beautifully against his hickey-covered chest. She felt like a teenager whenever Kensei was around and expected nothing more than heart-racing, forbidden lovemaking.

“Hey...”

“Yeah?”

“When do you think you’ll leave them?”

Kensei took her hand and gave it a chaste kiss. Truth be told, he never expected the yakuza life to be permanent. He cared for his ‘brothers’, respected the patriarchs, but there was an odd space between him and the world of crime. Cash no longer became an issue but safety did. _Was_ it worth it?

“Whenever you ask me to.”

No. But she was.


End file.
